


A Guide to the Timeline of Voltron Legendary Defender

by The_Violet_Howler



Series: VLD Meta Analysis [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Analysis, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler
Summary: I’m one of those types of fans who likes to obsess over background details and piece together a detailed timeline of canon events.While the show never gives an exact time frame of its narrative, looking at background details and supplementary material like the guidebooks has given me enough background details to piece together a rough outline of when the events of the series take place and how much time passes between events later in the show.
Series: VLD Meta Analysis [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284971
Kudos: 8





	1. The Kerberos Mission and the time frame of Season 1

While the showrunners have said that the Paladin Handbook was not run by them personally and that some of the content might be contradicted by the show, the Voltron Coalition Handbook WAS checked over by them, as evidenced by their signed message on the title page of the second handbook.

(“It was our great pleasure to review and contribute to this handbook. We hope you enjoy!”)

We can assume, then, that information from the Paladin handbook that is repeated in the Coalition handbook is accurate to the show, and anything that only comes up in either handbook can be assumed as accurate as long as there's nothing in the show to contradict it.

The in-character notes featured in the Paladin’s Handbook make learning-on-the-fourth-wall references to the end of Season 2.

This indicates that the character ages listed are their ages during the time frame of the show's first 2 seasons.

_(Keith: 18, Lance & Hunk: 17, Pidge: 15)_

The show's official social media accounts posted the Paladins' birthdays for fans, which were repeated in the Paladin's Handbook.

_(Hunk: January 13, Shiro: February 29, Pidge: April 3, Lance: July 28, Keith: October 23)_

When you line up these dates on a calendar and take into account the character ages, there is an 82-day window between July 28 and October 22 where Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk are the ages given by the handbook.

This lines up with a detail I noticed in the background of Keith's shack in S1E1. The map Keith uses to track his search for the caves around the Blue Lion is a map of the Grand Canyon, in Arizona:

According to a quick Google search and some friends who live there, the school year in Arizona starts between late July and mid-August.

Pidge’s flashbacks in S1E5 Tears of the Balmera indicate that S1E1 The Rise of Voltron was the first time she, Hunk, and Lance were in the simulator together, which would put the first season early in the school year.

If you watch S1E1 on Netflix and pause at 12:53, you can see a calendar on the wall above Keith’s shoulder listing the date as the 2nd of the month.

Referring back to my research that Arizona schools start between late July and mid-August, this would put the date of the Paladins’ departure from Earth as August 2nd.

The abduction of the Kerberos mission was a year before the Paladins left Earth, putting Shiro, Matt, and Sam’s arrival on Kerberos in August.

According to the news broadcast Pidge watches in the flashbacks of S1E5 Tears of the Balmera, 5 months pass between the mission launch and the crew being declared missing.

In an earlier flashback in the same episode, Sam mentions that he and Matt will be eating freeze dried peas “for the next two months,” putting their launch from Earth in June.

The Paladin’s Handbook mentions the Garrison sending a rescue mission to recover the ship and equipment from Kerberos.

If it only took two months for Shiro and the Holt men to reach Kerberos, it could have taken a month for the Garrison to prepare a rescue mission after losing contact, and the rescue mission would have taken two more months to get out there, adding up to five months between the launch of the mission and the crew’s disappearance being made public.

Since the Kerberos crew’s abduction happens in August, that means they had to have left Earth in June. The Garrison’s rescue mission would have left in September, and the disappearance would have been made public in November.

* * *

So far, the timeline looks like this: 

#### 18 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * Krolia crash lands on Earth after destroying the rest of her scouting unit to keep the Galra Empire from finding the Blue Lion. 
    * She lands in the desert near the Grand Canyon in Arizona, where Keith’s father finds her. 
    * Together they search for the Blue Lion, eventually falling in love and conceiving a child together. 
  * **October 23** : Keith is born. 



#### 16 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **January 13:** Hunk is born. 
  * **July 28:** Lance is born. 



#### 14 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **April 3:** Pidge is born. 



#### 0 Years Before/After Kerberos: 

  * **June:** The mission to Kerberos launches from Earth. 
  * **August:** Sam Holt, Matt, and Shiro arrive on Kerberos, where they are soon after abducted by scouts for the Galra Empire. 
    * The three humans are taken back to Central Command where they are interrogated and eventually split up, Shiro and Matt to the arena while Sam is taken to a work camp. 
    * Shiro deliberately injures Matt to render him unfit to fight in the gladiator arena, allowing Matt to be sent off to a different work camp. 
  * **September:** After a month of preparation, the Garrison launches a rescue mission to Kerberos to determine the fate of the missing crew members. 
  * **November:** The Garrison’s rescue mission arrives on Kerberos and recovers the equipment left behind. 
    * With no sign of Shiro, Matt, or Sam, the disappearance of the crew is announced to the public. 



#### Year 1 After Kerberos:

##### August 01: 

  * Shiro escapes with the help of Ulaz and returns to Earth. 
    * Following a disastrous simulator run, Lance and Hunk sneak out for some team bonding and find Pidge up on the roof listening to Galra transmissions when they witness Shiro’s escape pod crash landing outside the Garrison. 



##### August 02: 

  * The five humans leave Earth in the Blue Lion and arrive on Arus through a wormhole. 
  * After she and Coran awaken from Cryo-stasis, Allura sends the new Paladins of Voltron to retrieve the Green and Yellow lions. 
  * Once they have rescued the Red Lion from the cargo bay of Sendak’s warship, the Paladins manage to form Voltron and destroy the ship. 




	2. Shiro and Matt's ages

While the Paladin's Handbook lists Shiro's age as 25, while pouring over background details and crew comments about the characters and the series, I came to the realization that this date was not supported by what we know about the show. 

The Coalition Handbook, which unlike the Paladin Handbook the EPs got to directly sign off on, mentions Krolia giving birth to Keith “nineteen years ago”, with the guidebook covering events up to a year after the beginning of the series, corroborating the Paladin Handbook listing Keith as 18 in the first 2 seasons. 

If we can assume that at least 4/5 of the human Paladins' ages in the handbook are accurate at the time of Season 1, then it means that Pidge was 14 at the time of the Kerberos launch.

But she doesn’t mention anything in the flashback to the launch from S4E2 Reunion about enrolling in the Garrison while Matt is gone. She isn’t wearing a cadet uniform when breaking into Iverson’s office, nor does Iverson mention expelling her. 

The most logical explanation is that 14 is too young to enroll in the Garrison, and in order to be enrolled at the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program, you have to have turned 15 either before the school year begins, or by a certain cutoff date.

Therefore, we can confirm that Lance and Hunk are 15 in the flashbacks from S7E1. Since Lance and Hunk are 15, that would make Keith 16 when he and Shiro first meet. James Griffin is either the same age as Keith, or a year younger, depending on whether or not you think being held back a grade would fit with how Keith's teacher and classmates talk about him. 

Shortly after the release of Season 7, storyboard artist Jan Barlee tweeted in response to fan questions on doodles she shared on twitter that [the designs sheets for the flashbacks from S7E1 listed Shiro as 20](https://web.archive.org/web/20181013112303/http://www.vld-news.com/post/178496676717/barleedraws-some-more-old-prekerb-doodles-i). While her words should be taken with a grain of salt considering she also claims Keith is 13 in those scenes (saying the design sheets listed Hunk, Lance, and Keith as "tweens") - and I’ve just outlined above why this doesn't work with what the show gives us about the Garrison- the statement that Shiro is 19-20 in those flashbacks actually holds up. 

At SDCC 2018, the EPs explained that Adam and Shiro were [flight partners at the Garrison.](https://www.hypable.com/sdcc-voltron-shiro-lgbt-end-date-season-7-trailer/) Thanks to a goof from Netflix, [some people watching S7E01 with the Descriptive Audio feature turned on ended up getting the “no homo” version of the dialogue for the Shiro and Adam scene](https://www.vld-news.com/post/176895268497/i-posted-this-on-twitter-just-as-an-fyi-to-some-of). In this version of what in the final episode was their breakup scene, Adam says that he and Shiro have been flight partners for “over four years now.” 

There is no clear answer of what Adam means by "flight partners", but that same episode depicted the first year Garrison students flying training simulations in groups, while all pilots who graduated were shown grouped into squadrons. What makes sense based on how the Garrison is presented in the show is for Shiro and Adam's time as flight partners to begin in their first year at the Garrison.

Since James Griffin would have enrolled in the Garrison 2 years before the Paladins left Earth in S1E1, and he had graduated alongside his fellow MFE pilots by the time Sam Holt returned to Earth a year after that

_(S7E7; Iverson: "I want you to meet some of the best pilots to come out of the cadet program in the last year.")_

then we can conclude that the Garrison's cadet program mentioned in S7E7 The Last Stand: Part 1 is a 3-year program. 

The way Keith's teacher introduces Shiro in S7E1 indicates that his status as the youngest pilot on a space mission in history is a recent event.

~~If he's 19 during those flashbacks and 15 is the minimum age to attend the Garrison, it would mean that Shiro had just graduated from the Garrison the year before. It would also mean that Shiro is 21 during the first two seasons of the show.~~

~~Now it’s possible that Shiro is 25 during that time frame like the Paladin's Handbook says. However, the emphasis in S7E1 on Shiro being the youngest space pilot in history and the way he interacts with Keith's high school class makes me think he's closer to them in age, so I'm inclined to believe that he was 19 during those S7 flashbacks.~~

**Edit (12/29/2020):**   
  
During the briefing scene in S7E7 The Last Stand: Part 1, Commander Iverson gives Shiro’s rank as Lieutenant.  
  
In the tradition of all space war stories, the Garrison utilizes the military ranking system of real world navies - specifically, the U.S. Navy since Voltron is an American cartoon - as evidenced by the fact that the ranks of Commander and Admiral - the only other known ranks in the Garrison - are exclusively used for naval officers.   
  
While there’s no word said on screen about what the number of stripes on the Garrison uniforms mean, there is a shift in Shiro’s uniform that takes place during the S7E1 flashbacks:  
  
When Shiro visits Keith’s school, his uniform has two stripes on the shoulders, but when he’s selected for the Kerberos mission, it has three stripes.   
  
Since the MFE pilots - who are never referred to by a specific rank, only addressed as “Officer” - only have two stripes on their uniforms, we can deduce that the change to three stripes corresponds to Shiro being promoted to Lieutenant, and that the stripes therefore correspond to different ranking brackets.   
  
Back to the US Navy rankings, [it takes an average of 4 years after ](https://www.thebalancecareers.com/military-commissioned-officer-promotions-4055887)enlisting[ to be promoted to Lieutenant](https://www.thebalancecareers.com/military-commissioned-officer-promotions-4055887), which in theory would make Shiro 21 when he first meets Keith, 22 on the Kerberos mission, and 23 in season 1.   
  
However, if someone enlists before or while in college, promotion to Lieutenant can be achieved with the completion of a Master’s Degree. Depending on the field, a Masters’ degree would require an additional four years after completing a Bachelor’s degree. However, some universities that specialize in specific subjects (like mine did) offer a Master’s program that only takes an additional 1-2 years after receiving a Bachelor’s degree to complete. Under normal circumstances, this option would put Shiro at 22 during the flashbacks, 23 during the Kerberos mission, and 24 during Season 1.   
  
But given that the Galaxy Garrison is obviously an elite school that teaches advanced sciences to high-school aged teens within a 3-year program, it is plausible for Shiro to achieve the rank of lieutenant through either method in a much shorter period of time compared to real life. And the evidence in the show itself supports that Shiro took the education route:   
  
Despite having a significantly lower rank, Shiro is shown providing flight instructions to Keith’s class at the Garrison in the S7E01 flashbacks. If Shiro is completing an advanced program at the Garrison, he could be working as a teaching assistant in exchange for financial aid for the Garrison, [as is common with graduate degree programs in real life](https://www.thoughtco.com/what-is-an-assistantship-1685091).   
  
There is also the fact that in S1E01 The Rise of Voltron Shiro indicates that he knows enough constellations to recognize that they are in unfamiliar space after exiting the wormhole to Arus. And in S2E01 Across the Universe, he demonstrates enough knowledge of physics to calculate the estimated speed of the Black Lion’s fall from the corrupted wormhole in his head.   
  
The emphasis in S7E1 on Shiro being the youngest space pilot in history and the way he interacts with Keith’s high school class indicates that he’s closer to them in age, which would line up with Barlee’s tweet about the model sheets listing Shiro as 20.   
  
Depending on whether Barlee’s recollection of an interview where the showrunners said that Shiro is 19-20 in these flashbacks is accurate (will update this if and when I can find a source), that narrows Shiro’s age to being either 20 or 21 on the Kerberos mission, making him 21-22 during the first 2 seasons of the show.   
  
With Shiro’s birthday being on February 29, that would mean there is a 50% chance that the Kerberos mission happened during a Leap Year.  
  
 **End of Edit**

On the subject of character ages, let's talk about Matt Holt.

Since 15 appears to be the minimum age for characters to attend the Garrison, we can figure out when that first flashback in S4E2 Reunion takes place.

The Paladin's Handbook indicates that Matt had recently graduated when he was sent on the Kerberos mission, so if he was 15 when he entered the Garrison, he would be 18 at the time of the Kerberos launch. 

In other words.... Matt and Keith were born the same year. 

* * *

Plugging in that information, the timeline now looks like this: 

#### 20 or 21 Years Before Kerberos: Leap Year

  * February 29: Takashi Shirogane is born. 



#### 18 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * Matt Holt is born. 
  * Krolia crash lands on Earth after destroying the rest of her scouting unit to keep the Galra Empire from finding the Blue Lion.
    * She lands in the desert near the Grand Canyon in Arizona, where Keith’s father finds her. 
    * Together they search for the Blue Lion, eventually falling in love and conceiving a child together. 
  * **October 23** : Keith is born.



#### 16 Years Before Kerberos: Leap Year

  * **January 13:** Hunk is born. 
  * **July 28:** Lance is born. 



#### 14 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **April 3:** Pidge is born. 



#### 5 years Before Kerberos:

  * **July:** Shiro enrolls in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program 



#### 3 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **July:** Matt enrolls in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 2 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **May:** Shiro graduates from the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 1 Year Before Kerberos: 

  * **May:** The Galaxy Garrison sends Shiro to various local high schools as a recruiter to entice potential new students to enroll. 
    * Shiro is impressed by Keith’s skill with the flight simulator, but Keith’s teachers dismiss him as a discipline case and not a good fit for the Garrison. 
    * Keith steals Shiro’s car to preempt the inevitable rejection, but Shiro bails Keith out of Juvie and vouches for him to enroll at the Garrison. 
  * **July:** Keith, Lance, Hunk, James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, Ina Leifsdottor, and Ryan Kinkade begin their first year in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 0 Years Before/After Kerberos: Leap Year

  * **May:** Matt graduates from the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program and is selected to accompany his father and Shiro on their mission to Kerberos. 
  * **June:** The mission to Kerberos launches from Earth. 
  * **August:** Sam Holt, Matt, and Shiro arrive on Kerberos, where they are soon after abducted by scouts for the Galra Empire. 
    * The three humans are taken back to Central Command where they are interrogated and eventually split up, Shiro and Matt to the arena while Sam is taken to a work camp. 
    * Shiro deliberately injures Matt to render him unfit to fight in the gladiator arena, allowing Matt to be sent off to a different work camp. 
  * **September:** After a month of preparation, the Garrison launches a rescue mission to Kerberos to determine the fate of the missing crew members. 
  * **November:** The Garrison’s rescue mission arrives on Kerberos and recovers the equipment left behind. With no sign of Shiro, Matt, or Sam, the disappearance of the crew is announced to the public. 



#### Year 1 After Kerberos:

##### August 01: 

  * Shiro escapes with the help of Ulaz and returns to Earth. 
    * Following a disastrous simulator run, Lance and Hunk sneak out for some team bonding and find Pidge up on the roof listening to Galra transmissions when they witness Shiro’s escape pod crash landing outside the Garrison. 



##### August 02: 

  * The five humans leave Earth in the Blue Lion and arrive on Arus through a wormhole. 
  * After she and Coran awaken from Cryo-stasis, Allura sends the new Paladins of Voltron to retrieve the Green and Yellow lions. 
  * Once they have rescued the Red Lion from the cargo bay of Sendak’s warship, the Paladins manage to form Voltron and destroy the ship. 




	3. Seasons 4-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit 4/8/2020:** While re-watching Season 4 I realized that Lotor's attitude in S4E5 Begin The Blitz indicates that almost no time at all has passed since the end of S4E3 "Black Site". After talking it over with some friends, I came to the conclusion that S4E4 "The Voltron Show" takes place after Keith leaves the team but before the events of S4E2 Reunion (supported by Coran's comment that word of Keith's departure hasn't spread yet)

According to Commander Iverson during Sam Holt’s debriefing in S7E7 The Last Stand: Part 1, the Paladins’ departure from Earth was “about a year ago.”

Along the bottom of the briefing room’s projector screen, the numbers 218 can be seen.

  


This is the only time we see any numbers listed on that screen like this, and in animation every detail counts. So, the fact that these numbers are present in this scene has to have some significance.

Since the Paladins left Earth on August 2nd, the most likely conclusion is that these numbers are dates, corresponding to August 21st.

(Looking at various calendars, going from August 1st of the previous year being a Monday, Sam debriefing on August 21st would also be a Monday).

Since Sam arrived on Earth “a month ago” at the time of that scene, this gives us a rough window of mid-to-late July for his return to Earth. Because of the short time frame between episodes when he left the Castle, this would place all of Season 5 and S6E1 Omega Shield in mid-to-late July.

The show doesn’t give exact indication of how much time passes between S4E6 A New Defender and S5E1 The Prisoner, but Nyma thanks Pidge and Matt for helping repair Rolo’s ship, saying it was “pretty banged up after the invasion.” This would indicate that the battle from the end of Season 4 was recent enough that the ships involved are still undergoing repairs.

~~While not exact, I’d estimate the events of S4E5-S4E6 taking place in early-to-mid July.~~

~~It’s not clear how many days the Paladins spent doing shows in S4E4, The Voltron Show!, but it appears to have been around two weeks, assuming that each show depicted on screen represented one day passing.~~

~~The rest of Season 4 then would take place in late June.~~

**Edit (4/8/2020):**

When re-watching Season 4, I noticed that in S4E4 The Voltron Show, Coran comments in the beginning of the episode that word of Keith leaving the team hasn't traveled very far yet, which indicates that contrary to my initial opinion, The Voltron Show doesn't take place between S4E3 Black Site and S4E5 Begin The Blitz. Given that Lotor's interactions with his generals at the beginning of S4E5 indicate very little time as passed since the events of S4E3, this indicates to me that S4E4 takes place after Keith leaves the team, with Coran's lack of brain worm-infulenced behavior in S4E2-3 confirming that Pidge leaves to find her brother _after_ the events of that episode. 

This puts almost all of Season 4 except for S4E1 Code of Honor and S4E4 The Voltron Show in early-to-mid July. 

**End of Edit**

In the flashbacks in S7E7 The Last Stand: Part 1, Commander Iverson mentions that it’s been “just over a year” since Sam came back to Earth when Matt makes contact.

Since we got the one-year later timecard after the montage of the Garrison beginning to develop new weapons and ships, they most likely mean one year from the briefing scene, which would mean that Matt makes contact with Earth in August after Voltron’s disappearance.

Matt says that “no one has seen or heard from Voltron in the last six months", which would put the last 4 episodes of Season 6 in February, the first 3 episodes of Season 7 taking place in February 3 years later.

The timecard at the beginning of the flashbacks in S7E7 The Last Stand: Part 1 reads “4 years earlier…” before cutting to Sam being awoken from quarantine just over a week after his return to Earth. Depending on how long he was under, this would mean that Voltron returns to Earth during Season 7 in late July or Early August.

Romelle mentions at the beginning of S7E6 The Journey Within that they’ve been out in deep space without running into any planets for four movements, or about 4 weeks. This would put S7E5 The Ruins between mid June and early July.

* * *

Plugging in that information, the timeline now looks like this: 

#### 20 or 21 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * February 29: Takashi Shirogane is born. 



#### 18 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * Matt Holt is born. 
  * Krolia crash lands on Earth after destroying the rest of her scouting unit to keep the Galra Empire from finding the Blue Lion.
    * She lands in the desert near the Grand Canyon in Arizona, where Keith’s father finds her. 
    * Together they search for the Blue Lion, eventually falling in love and conceiving a child together. 
  * **October 23:** Keith is born. 



#### 16 Years Before Kerberos:

  * **January 13:** Hunk is born. 
  * **July 28:** Lance is born. 



#### 14 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **April 3:** Pidge is born. 



#### 5 years Before Kerberos:

  * **July:** Shiro enrolls in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program 



#### 3 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **July:** Matt enrolls in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 2 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **May:** Shiro graduates from the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 1 Year Before Kerberos: 

  * **May:** The Galaxy Garrison sends Shiro to various local high schools as a recruiter to entice potential new students to enroll. 
    * Shiro is impressed by Keith’s skill with the flight simulator, but Keith’s teachers dismiss him as a discipline case and not a good fit for the Garrison. 
    * Keith steals Shiro’s car to preempt the inevitable rejection, but Shiro bails Keith out of Juvie and vouches for him to enroll at the Garrison. 
  * **July:** Keith, Lance, Hunk, James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, Ina Leifsdottor, and Ryan Kinkade begin their first year in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 0 Years Before/After Kerberos:

  * **May:** Matt graduates from the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program and is selected to accompany his father and Shiro on their mission to Kerberos. 
  * **June:** The mission to Kerberos launches from Earth. 
  * **August:** Sam Holt, Matt, and Shiro arrive on Kerberos, where they are soon after abducted by scouts for the Galra Empire. 
    * The three humans are taken back to Central Command where they are interrogated and eventually split up, Shiro and Matt to the arena while Sam is taken to a work camp. 
    * Shiro deliberately injures Matt to render him unfit to fight in the gladiator arena, allowing Matt to be sent off to a different work camp. 
  * **September:** After a month of preparation, the Garrison launches a rescue mission to Kerberos to determine the fate of the missing crew members. 
  * **November:** The Garrison’s rescue mission arrives on Kerberos and recovers the equipment left behind. With no sign of Shiro, Matt, or Sam, the disappearance of the crew is announced to the public. 



#### Year 1 After Kerberos:

##### August 01: 

  * Shiro escapes with the help of Ulaz and returns to Earth. 
    * Following a disastrous simulator run, Lance and Hunk sneak out for some team bonding and find Pidge up on the roof listening to Galra transmissions when they witness Shiro’s escape pod crash landing outside the Garrison. 



##### August 02: 

  * The five humans leave Earth in the Blue Lion and arrive on Arus through a wormhole. 
  * After she and Coran awaken from Cryo-stasis, Allura sends the new Paladins of Voltron to retrieve the Green and Yellow lions. 
  * Once they have rescued the Red Lion from the cargo bay of Sendak’s warship, the Paladins manage to form Voltron and destroy the ship. 



#### Year 2 After Kerberos:

  * **June:** Season 4 Episode 4 "The Voltron Show"
  * **July:** Season 4 Episode 2 "Reunion" - Season 4 Episode 3 "Black Site"; Season 4 Episode 5 "Begin the Blitz" - Season 6 Episode 1 "Omega Shield" 



**August:**

  * **Monday, August 21:** The joint chiefs of the Galaxy Garrison debrief Sam Holt about his experiences in space as a prisoner of the Galra Empire. 



#### Year 3 After Kerberos: 

  * **February:** Season 6 Episode 4 "The Colony" - Season 6 Episode 7 "Defender of All Universes" 
  * **August:** Matt contacts Earth to inform his parents of Voltron’s disappearance



#### Year 6 After Kerberos: 

  * **February:** Season 7 Episode 1 "A Little Adventure" - Season 7 Episode 3 "The Way Forward" 
  * **July-August:** Season 7 Episode 6 "The Journey Within" - Season 7 Episode 13 "Lion's Pride: Part 2"




	4. Revisiting Seasons 1-3

Now let’s break down the time frame of the first three seasons. 

As detailed previously, I’ve managed to pin down that the Paladins’ departure from Earth happened on August 2nd, and that this was on a Tuesday. Hunk says in S1E2 Some Assembly Required “Monday night, I was on Earth.” Since the only night scenes on Earth in S1E1 The Rise of Voltron were during Shiro’s return to Earth and the gang’s subsequent rescue from quarantine, this means we can pin down that Shiro returned to Earth on Monday, August 1st. 

The hunt for the remaining lions takes place within one day. In S1E1 Coran says Allura can only hold the wormhole open for “two of your Earth hours”, and over the course of the episode, the sky on Arus transitions from standard daytime lighting to sunset. In S1E2, Allura says that the battle against Sendak happened “yesterday”. Coran also says that the prisoners they rescued need to remain in the cryo pods healing “until tomorrow.” This means that the first 3 episodes of Season 1 take place from Monday August 1st to Thursday August 4th. 

S1E4 Fall Of The Castle Of Lions takes place entirely at night. Coran’s comment about letting the Arusians see the inside of the castle and the Arusians’ reenactment of the Robeast fight from the previous episode indicate that this episode happens on the same day as S1E3 Return of the Gladiator, while S1E5 takes place immediately after, on the following day. At the end of S1E5, Allura says that Lance should be fully healed after a day in the cryo pod. Since S1E6 Taking Flight opens as Lance is about to come out of the pod, we can conclude that the first 6 episodes of Season 1 take place from Monday August 1st to Saturday August 6th. 

In S1E6, we have a timelapse after the Paladins agree to help Rolo and Nyma that transitions to a shot of Rolo, Keith, Allura, and Shiro sitting around a campfire, indicating that several hours have passed. Since “repairing” Rolo’s ship apparently takes long enough justify starting a campfire to pass the time with conversation, it’s a safe deduction that the liberation of Shay’s Balmera in S1E7 Tears Of The Balmera and S1E8 Rebirth takes place on the following day. 

The final scene of S1E8 Rebirth takes place on the day after the battle, as it depicts Shay watching the sunrise for the first time. The first issue of the tie-in comic is stated to take place immediately after the end of S1E8, and the bulk of the action happens over the course of twenty-four hours. The final issue shows the Paladins at sunset after a long day of training, so it seems reasonable to assume that S1E9 Crystal Venom takes place the following day, after the Paladins have slept and spent the day on their own projects before they decide to download Sendak’s memories. 

During the time lapse montage while they watch the memory transfer, Hunk mentions going to make breakfast, indicating that the interrogation has taken all night and that the remaining events of the episode take place on the following morning. S1E10 Collection and Extraction opens with the Paladins going through what they managed to obtain from Sendak’s memories, so it seems to still be the same day. Added together with my previous observations, this puts the first 9 episodes of Season 1 taking place from Monday August 1st to Thursday August 11th 

Considering the length of the time lapse montage of the Castle flying to the cloaked Quintessence processing facility, from here on out my observations of the timeline are based on the head canon that the paladins arrive at the quintessence processing facility the following day, with each time lapse shot representing a couple of hours. In theory, each travelling shot could correspond to a day or more but given the timeframe we see in the first two seasons, I think anything more than a day of travelling is unlikely. 

The events of S1E11 The Black Paladin clearly take place on the same day as the team’s infiltration of the quintessence processing facility in S1E10. Following the end of S1E10 Collection and Extraction, the last episode of Season 1 and the first episode of Season 2 take place within a very short period of time. The first part of S2E2 The Depths takes place concurrently with S2E1 Across the Universe, but Lance and Hunk spend a a night on the mermaid planet before defeating the Baku the next morning. 

The events of S2E1 have concluded by the time the mermaid queen activates the beacon allowing Pidge to locate the Blue and Yellow lions, so I would say that the events of S1E11 through S2E2 take place over two days. This would mean that all of Season 1 and the first 2 episodes of Season 2 take place from Monday August 1st to Saturday August 13th. 

Since Lance needed a full day in the cryo pod to heal between S1E5 and S1E6, it stands to reason that Shiro would require a similar amount of time to recover from the glowing would Haggar inflicted at the end of Season 1. Which would put S2E3 Shiro’s Escape on Sunday August 14th. 

The introduction in Issue #1 of the second set of comics (Pilgrimage) puts the beginning of the arc shortly after the ending of S2E3. The second arc of the comics beginning the day after their meeting with Ulaz makes the most sense to me. 

The remaining issues take place over the course of 2 days. Issue #4 begins with Hunk making breakfast and the cliffhanger at the end of the issue has them arriving at the end of the titular Pilgrimage “just in time for dinner”. 

In a 2019 interview with the Let’s Voltron podcast, series writer Mitch Iverson says that Vol. 2 of the comic is a prequel to S2E04 - the work on the castle the Paladins are doing in S2E4 is repairs to the damage from the battle in Vol. 2 Issue #4-5. From this, I’ve come to the conclusion that Greening the Cube begins three days after the end of Shiro’s Escape, on Wednesday August 17th. 

Based on the fact that Lance was in his bathrobe and doing his skin care routine during the scene where Coran - and the fact that he was previously established wearing it in the morning in Some Assembly Required, I believe this indicates that Pidge cracks the “sporse code” the day after repairs are finished, putting the liberation of Olkarion on Thursday, August 18th. 

S2E5 Eye of the Storm takes place immediately following the liberation of Olkarion and continues through the night. Everyone gets some sleep after the end of the episode, and then S2E6 Ark of Taujeer opens with everyone well rested talking about how Zarkon is tracking them. Then Keith and Allura sneak out that night and the battle on Taujeer takes place the following day, putting the battle at Taujeer on Saturday, August 20th. 

S2E7 Space Mall opens with the Paladins standing in the exact same positions they were in at the end of the previous episode, and takes place in a very short period of time on the same day. 

The exact travel time to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters is unclear, but given that S2E8 opens with Shiro asking Coran how soon they’ll get to the base, the implication is that they arrive at the base on the same day as they left the Space Mall, since it would see weird that Coran is acting like this is the first time Shiro is asking this if it wasn’t the same day. 

Coran and Pidge say that once the path to the Marmora base closes, it won’t open again for two days, meaning that Keith and Shiro leave the base with Kolivan and Antok on Monday, August 22nd.

They begin discussing the plan to defeat Zarkon immediately after the end of the episode and S2E9 Belly of the Weblum opens a little over three hours later with the plan already in place, and the timing of the different missions indicates that they leave very quickly after the meeting. 

Coran’s comment in S2E11 Stayin’ Alive that he and the Olakri were working on the Teludav day and night indicates that those three episodes after S2E8 take place over the course of two days.

The Sky on Olkarion at the beginning of S2E12 is noticeably lighter compared to the end of S2E11. Combined with Coran’s comment in S2E11 that the Teludav will be finished in less than a day and it appears that S2E11 ends at sunset and S2E12 begins at sunrise. Since S2E13 takes place immediately following the end of S2E12, this means that the last five episodes of Season 2 take place over the course of three days. 

With all of this added together, the first 2 seasons of Voltron: Legendary Defender take place from Monday, August 1st to Wednesday, August 24th. 

Since none of the paladins bar "Shiro" undergo any noticeable change in their character designs in Season 3, I take that as indication that all of Season 3 takes place before October 23, when Keith would turn 19. 

Given the progress the characters are shown making in S3E1 "Changing of the Guard" in gathering allies and liberating planets, I think somewhere between one week and a month has passed between the end of Season 2 and the beginning of Season 3, putting the first part of Season 3 in September. 

We don't know the specific length of time that passes between S2E13 and 3E1, but thanks to Clone Shiro’s pilot logs in S3E5 The Journey and the fact that we have S3E1 showing Puig during the day and S3E2 "Red Paladin" showing the planet at sunrise, we know that the first five episodes of Season 3 take place over nine days. 

Comments from Keith, Shiro, and Lance in S3E6 Tailing a Comet indicate that it’s been at least a couple of days since the end of S3E5, but given everyone’s surprise at how quickly Lotor was able to build his first Sincline ship, I would put the remainder of Season 3 anywhere between mid September and early October depending on how much time passes between Seasons 2 and 3. 

* * *

Plugging in that information, the timeline now looks like this: 

#### 20 or 21 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **February 29:** Takashi Shirogane is born. 



#### 18 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * Matt Holt is born. 
  * Krolia crash lands on Earth after destroying the rest of her scouting unit to keep the Galra Empire from finding the Blue Lion.
    * She lands in the desert near the Grand Canyon in Arizona, where Keith’s father finds her. 
    * Together they search for the Blue Lion, eventually falling in love and conceiving a child together. 
  * **October 23:** Keith is born. 



#### 16 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **January 13:** Hunk is born. 
  * **July 28:** Lance is born. 



#### 14 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **April 3:** Pidge is born. 



#### 5 years Before Kerberos:

  * **July:** Shiro enrolls in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program 



#### 3 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **July:** Matt enrolls in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 2 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **May:** Shiro graduates from the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 1 Year Before Kerberos: 

  * **May:** The Galaxy Garrison sends Shiro to various local high schools as a recruiter to entice potential new students to enroll. 
    * Shiro is impressed by Keith’s skill with the flight simulator, but Keith’s teachers dismiss him as a discipline case and not a good fit for the Garrison. 
    * Keith steals Shiro’s car to preempt the inevitable rejection, but Shiro bails Keith out of Juvie and vouches for him to enroll at the Garrison. 
  * **July:** Keith, Lance, Hunk, James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, Ina Leifsdottor, and Ryan Kinkade begin their first year in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 0 Years Before/After Kerberos: 

  * **May:** Matt graduates from the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program and is selected to accompany his father and Shiro on their mission to Kerberos. 
  * **June:** The mission to Kerberos launches from Earth. 
  * **August:** Sam Holt, Matt, and Shiro arrive on Kerberos, where they are soon after abducted by scouts for the Galra Empire. 
    * The three humans are taken back to Central Command where they are interrogated and eventually split up, Shiro and Matt to the arena while Sam is taken to a work camp. 
    * Shiro deliberately injures Matt to render him unfit to fight in the gladiator arena, allowing Matt to be sent off to a different work camp. 
  * **September:** After a month of preparation, the Garrison launches a rescue mission to Kerberos to determine the fate of the missing crew members. 
  * **November:** The Garrison’s rescue mission arrives on Kerberos and recovers the equipment left behind. With no sign of Shiro, Matt, or Sam, the disappearance of the crew is announced to the public. 



#### Year 1 After Kerberos:

##### Monday, August 01: 

  * Shiro escapes with the help of Ulaz and returns to Earth. 
    * Following a disastrous simulator run, Lance and Hunk sneak out for some team bonding and find Pidge up on the roof listening to Galra transmissions when they witness Shiro’s escape pod crash landing outside the Garrison. 



##### Tuesday, August 02: 

  * The five humans leave Earth in the Blue Lion and arrive on Arus through a wormhole. 
  * After she and Coran awaken from Cryo-stasis, Allura sends the new Paladins of Voltron to retrieve the Green and Yellow lions. 
  * Once they have rescued the Red Lion from the cargo bay of Sendak’s warship, the Paladins manage to form Voltron and destroy the ship. 



##### Wednesday, August 03: 

  * Allura trains the new Paladins so they can learn how to Voltron outside of battle. 



##### Thursday, August 04:

  * Team Voltron defeats a Robeast created from Myzax, a gladiator Shiro once fought in the gladiator arena. 
  * The night after their victory, Sendak launches a surprise attack and takes control of the Castle of Lions. 



##### Friday, August 05: 

  * Hunk and Coran retrieve a Battleship-class crystal from the Balmera with Shay’s help.
    * Pidge, Keith, Allura, and the mice retake the Castle of Lions from Sendak. 



##### Saturday, August 06: 

  * Team Voltron leaves Arus to free Shay’s Balmera and along the way encounter Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer for the first time. 



##### Sunday, August 07: 

  * The Paladins of Voltron liberate and heal Shay’s Balmera. 



##### Monday, August 08: 

  * Hunk and Shay watch the sunrise. 
  * Coran takes the Paladins to a system previously used by their predecessors as a training ground. 



##### Tuesday, August 09: 

  * The Paladins complete the training exercise, with Coran having faked his own kidnapping to motivate them. 



##### Wednesday, August 10: 

  * The Paladins begin downloading Sendak’s memories to gather information about the workings of the Galra empire. 



##### Thursday, August 11: 

  * Alfor’s AI becomes corrupted by the Galra Crystal Sendak used in his attack on the castle and attempts to kill the Paladins. 
  * Pidge finds coordinates for a secret base in Sendak’s memories.



##### Friday, August 12: 

  * Team Voltron arrives at the base and infiltrates the facility to gather information. 
    * Allura allows herself to be captured so that Shiro can escape with the information they’ve downloaded through his arm. 
  * The Paladins attack Central Command to rescue Allura, where Zarkon reveals that he can still control the Black Lion. 
  * While escaping Central Command, the Paladins are scattered across the universe. 



##### Saturday, August 13: 

  * Lance and Hunk defeat the Baku and free the mermaid planet where they’ve landed. 



##### Sunday, August 14:

  * The Paladins meet Ulaz and learn of the existence of the Blade of Marmora. 



##### Monday, August 15: 

  * Team Voltron encounter the Davdabhau and after the death of their king, the Paladins agree to help them find their ancesral hunting grounds. 



##### Tuesday, August 16: 

  * The Castle of Lions arrives at the Davdabhau hunting grounds. 



##### Wednesday, August 17: 

  * The paladins finish repairs to the Castle following the battle at the Davdabhu hunting grounds when they find a field of bioluminescent spores carrying a distress signal from Olkarion. 



##### Thursday, August 18: 

  * Team Voltron liberates Olkarion from Galra control. 
  * Zarkon pursues the Paladins through the night, resulting in the Castle’s Teludav being damaged in their repeated jumps. 



##### Friday, August 19: 

  * After a nice long sleep to recover following the battles of the previous day, Team Voltron uses Pidge’s newly developed “Galra finder” to chart their course to the planet Taujeer. 
    * Keith and Allura sneak out during the night to determine if they are the ones that Zarkon is tracking. 



##### Saturday, August 20: 

  * Team Voltron liberates Taujeer and concludes that Zarkon is tracking them through the Black Lion.
  * Coran and the Paladins obtain Teludav lenses at the Space Mall while Shiro strengthens his bond with the Black Lion. 
  * Team Voltron arrives at the Blade of Marmora headquarters, and Shiro takes Keith with him to meet the Blades’ leadership. 



##### Monday, August 22: 

  * Keith and Shiro bring Kolivan and Antok to the Castle of Lions to discuss a plan to defeat Zarkon once and for all. 
  * The alliance finalizes the details of the plans and the Paladins depart the Castle to carry out their assignments. 



##### Tuesday, August 23: 

  * Hunk and Keith retrieve scaultrite from the belly of a Weblum. 
  * Pidge, Lance, and Shiro rescue Slav from Beta Traz. 
  * Allura retrieves a crystal from Shay’s Balmera when the lizard robeast reawakens. 



##### Wednesday, August 24: 

  * Team Voltron carries out their attack against Zarkon, leaving the emperor in critical condition. 



##### September-October: 

  * Keith reluctantly becomes the new Black Paladin while Lotor is recalled from exile to become emperor pro tem of the Galra Empire.
  * The Paladins travel into a reality where the Altean Empire enslaves the universe and then return with a trans-reality comet that Lotor steals. 
  * “Shiro” makes his way back to the team. 
  * Team Voltron learns that Lotor has built a ship from the trans-reality comet’s ore. 
  * Coran tells the humans the full story of Zarkon’s descent into evil. 



#### Year 2 After Kerberos:

  * **June:** Season 4 Episode 4 "The Voltron Show"
  * **July:**
    * Season 4 Episode 2 "Reunion" - Season 4 Episode 3 "Black Site" 
    * Season 4 Episode 5 "Begin the Blitz" - Season 6 Episode 1 "Omega Shield" 
  * **August:**
    * **Monday, August 21:** The joint chiefs of the Galaxy Garrison debrief Sam Holt about his experiences in space as a prisoner of the Galra Empire. 



#### Year 3 After Kerberos: 

  * **February:** Season 6 Episode 4 "The Colony" - Season 6 Episode 7 "Defender of All Universes" 
  * **August:** Matt contacts Earth to inform his parents of Voltron’s disappearance



#### Year 6 After Kerberos: 

  * **February:** Season 7 Episode 1 "A Little Adventure" - Season 7 Episode 3 "The Way Forward" 
  * **July-August:** Season 7 Episode 6 "The Journey Within" - Season 7 Episode 13 "Lion's Pride: Part 2"




	5. Revisiting Seasons 4-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics on the timeline indicate my personal headcanons

While I outlined the broad outline of where Seasons 4-5 fit in the timeline, I wanted to go into more detail concerning the specific time spans between episodes. 

There’s no clear indication of how much time passes between S3E7 and S4E1 “Code of Honor”, only that it’s been months since the last sighting of Lotor, and there’s no indication how much time passes between S4E1 and S4E2 “Reunion.” 

However, the difference between the sky on Olkarion between S4E2 and S4E3 “Black Site” is the same as the sunset/sunrise difference between S2E11 and S2E12, indicating that Pidge’s search for Matt in S4E2 took most of a day, and they return to Olkarion the previous day. 

The dialogue in the scenes for Lotor and his generals in S4E5 “Begin the Blitz” indicate that very little time passes between their escape at the end of S4E3 and their arrival at the ruins of Daibazaal in S4E5. 

~~Assuming that each time new shot of one of the Paladins’ performances in S4E4 “The Voltron Show!” represents one performance, and each performance, including prep time and post-show events, took place on a different day, then S4E4 would take place over the course of 10 days.~~

~~The Olkaron sky at the start of S4E04 “The Voltron Show!” has the same sunrise lighting as the previous episode, indicating that it takes place the day after S4E3.~~

~~So that would put the beginning of S4E5 eleven days after the end of S4E3.~~

**Edit 4/8/2020:**

Coran indicates at the beginning of The Voltron Show that only a short time has passed since Keith left the team. Keith indicates at the end of S4E1 that his next mission with the Blade of Marmora to infiltrate the supply lines for the blue quintessence shipments could take weeks or even months. When these details are combined with the fact that Lotor and his generals act like it's been less than a day since they fled their cruiser in S4E3, it indicates that S4E4 takes place _before_ S4E2-3 rather than after. 

So what makes the most sense to me is the beginning of S4E5 taking place the day after S4E3. 

**End of Edit**

The various time-lapse montages in S4E5 indicate that planning and assembling the Coalition forces for their attack on Naxzela took roughly a day, especially given that the Olkarion scenes have the background color scheme and, in the cast of that shot of Matt with the rebels, lighting, associated with sunset, while the lighting during Allura’s broadcast matches the morning sky color scheme. 

According to Shiro in S4E5, Pidge and Hunk’s attack on the communications relay orbiting Vantax V keeps the empire’s communications blocked for eight hours. S4E6 “A New Defender” takes place immediately following S4E5 over a very short period of time, and most certainly on the same day. 

So Season 4 Episodes 2-6 take place over the course of fourteen days. 

Like I mentioned in Chapter 3, Nyma thanking Pidge and Matt for helping repair Rolo’s ship, saying it was “pretty banged up after the invasion,” suggests that the battle from the end of Season 4 was recent enough that the ships involved are still undergoing repairs. The third volume of the comics show the Paladins taking out multiple targets using Lotor’s intel, while S5E1 “The Prisoner” Lotor has run out of the easier targets.

Taking these details into account, I headcanon that S5E1 takes place a week after the end of Season 4 in the absence of anything more concrete. 

Given the implied length of time it likely took to come up with their plan and then contact Zarkon to negotiate the terms of the hostage exchange, S5E2 “Blood Duel” most likely took place the day after the end of S5E1. 

S5E3 “Postmortem” opens with sunrise on Olkarion and ends with the Paladins standing on Voltron at sunset, indicating this is the day after Zarkon was killed. 

Lotor says in the same episodes that the Kral Zera will be held sometime within the next two days, meaning that S5E4 “Kral Zera” took place either one or two days after S5E3. 

In S5E4, Sam mentions wanting Shiro to go over his report for the Galaxy Garrison, indicating that Sam was finishing his preparations to return to Earth. Given how the Kral Zera distracted from everything, I’ve concluded that Sam returns to Earth the day after the Kral Zera. 

As mentioned in Chapter 3, Sam’s briefing was on August 21, stated to be a month after his pod arrived on Earth. When people say something was “a month ago” in fiction, I’ve generally found that generally means 28-31 days. 

Assuming that’s the case here, that would put Sam’s return to Earth between Wednesday July 21 and Saturday July 24. 

Factoring all of the above time spans into account, then: 

  * Pidge’s reunion with Matt happens between Saturday June 24 and Wednesday June 28. 
  * The Battle of Naxzela takes place between Sunday July 09 and Wednesday July 12. 
  * Pidge, Matt, Rolo, and Nyma’s raid on the prison where Sam was happened between Sunday July 16 and Wednesday July 19
  * The hostage exchange happens between Monday July 17 and Thursday July 20
  * S5E3 “Bloodlines” takes place between Tuesday July 18 and Friday July 21 
  * The Kral Zera following Zarkon’s death takes place between Wednesday July 19 and Sunday July 23 



I think it’s safe to assume that the Paladins spent most of the day Sam returned to Earth goofing around Galra Central Command and went looking for Oriande the next day. It fits with how much time Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were shown goofing around with the reprogrammed sentry. 

After the castle loses power in S5E6 “White Lion” from the guardian’s attack, Coran says that they have one day to get the castle working again before they run out of oxygen. Since the Paladins are all shown using the last of their oxygen before Allura and Lotor return, this means that the episode takes place over the course of two days. 

Given how everyone branches off to various tasks when they return to Central Command in S6E1 “Omega Shield”, I find it likely that they spent a night recovering near Oriande before returning to the Galra command ship the following day. 

Taking into consideration the time frame I laid out for Sam’s return to Earth, then the trip to Oriande occurs over a two day period between Thursday July 22 and Monday July 26. 

I mentioned previously that the last four episodes of Season 6 take place in February, so that leaves seven months in which S6E2 Razor’s Edge and S6E3 Monsters and Mana take place. 

While Keith’s scenes with his mother prior to entering the Quantum abyss obviously take place on the same day that Sam Holt returns to Earth, I would put the scenes focused on Lance, Pidge, and Hunk from S6E2 a few months after the events of S6E1, going by the fact that it took several months for Lotor to have the second Sincline ship constructed, and given that the third sincline ship won’t be ready until February, I would imagine that Allura wouldn’t start working on the ship with her Altean alchemy until after the ship’s core structure is complete. 

For my own personal headcanon, I put that half of S6E2 in December and the events of S6E3 in January. 

The impression I get is that S7E1 “A Little Adventure” takes place the day after S6E7 “Defender of All Universes” because the latter episode ends at sunset while the beginning of Season 7 opens during the daytime. 

The exact amount of time it takes the Paladins to get ready for their road trip to Earth in S7E2 “The Road Home”, or how long it takes them to reach the Blade of Marmora base later in the episode. But we do know thanks to Allura in S7E3 “The Way Forward” that it’s been a couple of weeks. Since pre and post time skip S6E7 - S7E1 take place sometime in February, that would put at least some of S7E2 and all of S7E3 in March. 

Since Voltron returned to Earth in late July or early August during S7E6 “The Journey Within”, this would put the events of S7E5 “The Ruins” as early as late June and as late as the beginning of July, as Romelle indicates in S7E6 that it’s been four weeks since they last touched down on a planet. 

Personally, Sam's release from Quarantine and the liberation of Earth happening at the beginning of August makes the most sense because of the symmetry. 

* * *

#### 20 or 21 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **February 29:** Takashi Shirogane is born. 



#### 18 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * Matt Holt is born. 
  * Krolia crash lands on Earth after destroying the rest of her scouting unit to keep the Galra Empire from finding the Blue Lion.
    * She lands in the desert near the Grand Canyon in Arizona, where Keith’s father finds her. 
    * Together they search for the Blue Lion, eventually falling in love and conceiving a child together. 
  * **October 23:** Keith is born. 



#### 16 Years Before Kerberos:

  * **January 13:** Hunk is born. 
  * **July 28:** Lance is born. 



#### 14 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **April 3:** Pidge is born. 



#### 5 years Before Kerberos:

  * **July:** Shiro enrolls in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program 



#### 3 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **July:** Matt enrolls in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 2 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **May:** Shiro graduates from the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 1 Year Before Kerberos: 

  * **May:** The Galaxy Garrison sends Shiro to various local high schools as a recruiter to entice potential new students to enroll. 
    * Shiro is impressed by Keith’s skill with the flight simulator, but Keith’s teachers dismiss him as a discipline case and not a good fit for the Garrison. 
    * Keith steals Shiro’s car to preempt the inevitable rejection, but Shiro bails Keith out of Juvie and vouches for him to enroll at the Garrison. 
  * **July:** Keith, Lance, Hunk, James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, Ina Leifsdottor, and Ryan Kinkade begin their first year in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 0 Years Before/After Kerberos: Leap Year

  * **May:** Matt graduates from the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program and is selected to accompany his father and Shiro on their mission to Kerberos. 
  * **June:** The mission to Kerberos launches from Earth. 
  * **August:** Sam Holt, Matt, and Shiro arrive on Kerberos, where they are soon after abducted by scouts for the Galra Empire. 
    * The three humans are taken back to Central Command where they are interrogated and eventually split up, Shiro and Matt to the arena while Sam is taken to a work camp. 
    * Shiro deliberately injures Matt to render him unfit to fight in the gladiator arena, allowing Matt to be sent off to a different work camp. 
  * **September:** After a month of preparation, the Garrison launches a rescue mission to Kerberos to determine the fate of the missing crew members. 
  * **November:** The Garrison’s rescue mission arrives on Kerberos and recovers the equipment left behind. With no sign of Shiro, Matt, or Sam, the disappearance of the crew is announced to the public. 



#### Year 1 After Kerberos:

##### Monday, August 01: 

  * Shiro escapes with the help of Ulaz and returns to Earth. 
    * Following a disastrous simulator run, Lance and Hunk sneak out for some team bonding and find Pidge up on the roof listening to Galra transmissions when they witness Shiro’s escape pod crash landing outside the Garrison. 



##### Tuesday, August 02: 

  * The five humans leave Earth in the Blue Lion and arrive on Arus through a wormhole. 
  * After she and Coran awaken from Cryo-stasis, Allura sends the new Paladins of Voltron to retrieve the Green and Yellow lions. 
  * Once they have rescued the Red Lion from the cargo bay of Sendak’s warship, the Paladins manage to form Voltron and destroy the ship. 



##### Wednesday, August 03: 

  * Allura trains the new Paladins so they can learn how to Voltron outside of battle. 



##### Thursday, August 04:

  * Team Voltron defeats a Robeast created from Myzax, a gladiator Shiro once fought in the gladiator arena. 
  * The night after their victory, Sendak launches a surprise attack and takes control of the Castle of Lions. 



##### Friday, August 05: 

  * Hunk and Coran retrieve a Battleship-class crystal from the Balmera with Shay’s help.
    * Pidge, Keith, Allura, and the mice retake the Castle of Lions from Sendak. 



##### Saturday, August 06: 

  * Team Voltron leaves Arus to free Shay’s Balmera and along the way encounter Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer for the first time. 



##### Sunday, August 07: 

  * The Paladins of Voltron liberate and heal Shay’s Balmera. 



##### Monday, August 08: 

  * Hunk and Shay watch the sunrise. 
  * Coran takes the Paladins to a system previously used by their predecessors as a training ground. 



##### Tuesday, August 09: 

  * The Paladins complete the training exercise, with Coran having faked his own kidnapping to motivate them. 



##### Wednesday, August 10: 

  * The Paladins begin downloading Sendak’s memories to gather information about the workings of the Galra empire. 



##### Thursday, August 11: 

  * Alfor’s AI becomes corrupted by the Galra Crystal Sendak used in his attack on the castle and attempts to kill the Paladins. 
  * Pidge finds coordinates for a secret base in Sendak’s memories.



##### Friday, August 12: 

  * Team Voltron arrives at the base and infiltrates the facility to gather information. 
    * Allura allows herself to be captured so that Shiro can escape with the information they’ve downloaded through his arm. 
  * The Paladins attack Central Command to rescue Allura, where Zarkon reveals that he can still control the Black Lion. 
  * While escaping Central Command, the Paladins are scattered across the universe. 



##### Saturday, August 13: 

  * Lance and Hunk defeat the Baku and free the mermaid planet where they’ve landed. 



##### Sunday, August 14:

  * The Paladins meet Ulaz and learn of the existence of the Blade of Marmora. 



##### Monday, August 15: 

  * Team Voltron encounter the Davdabhau and after the death of their king, the Paladins agree to help them find their ancesral hunting grounds. 



##### Tuesday, August 16: 

  * The Castle of Lions arrives at the Davdabhau hunting grounds. 



##### Wednesday, August 17: 

  * The paladins finish repairs to the Castle following the battle at the Davdabhu hunting grounds when they find a field of bioluminescent spores carrying a distress signal from Olkarion. 



##### Thursday, August 18: 

  * Team Voltron liberates Olkarion from Galra control. 
  * Zarkon pursues the Paladins through the night, resulting in the Castle’s Teludav being damaged in their repeated jumps. 



##### Friday, August 19: 

  * After a nice long sleep to recover following the battles of the previous day, Team Voltron uses Pidge’s newly developed “Galra finder” to chart their course to the planet Taujeer. 
    * Keith and Allura sneak out during the night to determine if they are the ones that Zarkon is tracking. 



##### Saturday, August 20: 

  * Team Voltron liberates Taujeer and concludes that Zarkon is tracking them through the Black Lion.
  * Coran and the Paladins obtain Teludav lenses at the Space Mall while Shiro strengthens his bond with the Black Lion. 
  * Team Voltron arrives at the Blade of Marmora headquarters, and Shiro takes Keith with him to meet the Blades’ leadership. 



##### Monday, August 22: 

  * Keith and Shiro bring Kolivan and Antok to the Castle of Lions to discuss a plan to defeat Zarkon once and for all. 
  * The alliance finalizes the details of the plans and the Paladins depart the Castle to carry out their assignments. 



##### Tuesday, August 23: 

  * Hunk and Keith retrieve scaultrite from the belly of a Weblum. 
  * Pidge, Lance, and Shiro rescue Slav from Beta Traz. 
  * Allura retrieves a crystal from Shay’s Balmera when the lizard robeast reawakens. 



##### Wednesday, August 24: 

  * Team Voltron carries out their attack against Zarkon, leaving the emperor in critical condition. 



##### September: 

  * Keith reluctantly becomes the new Black Paladin while Lotor is recalled from exile to become emperor pro tem of the Galra Empire.
  * The Paladins travel into a reality where the Altean Empire enslaves the universe and then return with a trans-reality comet that Lotor steals. 
  * “Shiro” makes his way back to the team. 
  * Team Voltron learns that Lotor has built a ship from the trans-reality comet’s ore. 
  * Coran tells the humans the full story of Zarkon’s descent into evil. 



#### Year 2 After Kerberos:

#####  _January:_

Keith leaves the team to focus on his work with the Blade of Marmora. 

#####  _January - July:_

  * Team Voltron puts on a series of propaganda shows planned by Coran.



#####  _Tuesday, July 09:_

  * Pidge finally tracks down the whereabouts of her brother. 



#####  _Monday, July 10:_

  * Zarkon learns of the existence of Lotor’s Sincline ships and declares his son a fugitive of the empire. 



#####  _Tuesday, July 11:_

  * The Voltron Coalition prepares for their coordinated assault on Naxzela, Tek, and Senfama. 



#####  _Wednesday, July 12:_

  * The Battle of Naxzela. 



#####  _Thursday, July 13 - Tuesday July 18:_

  * The Paladins liberate the planets of SPRAWL using intel acquired from Lotor. 



#####  _Wednesday, July 19:_

  * Pidge, Matt, Rollo, Nyma, and Beezer attempt to rescue Sam. 



#####  _Thursday, July 20:_

  * The Paladins and Zarkon meet for a hostage exchange. 



#####  _Friday, July 21:_

  * A renegade Galra commander attempts to destroy Voltron on Olkarion to boost his standing for the Kral Zera. 



#####  _July 23:_

  * The Kral Zera is held following Zarkon’s death. 



#####  _Monday July 24:_

  * Sam Holt returns to Earth. 
  * Pidge, Lance, and Hunk goof around Galra Central Command
  * Keith extracts Krolia from her post, and together they enter the Quantum Abyss in search of the source of the mystery Quintessence. (S6E2)



#####  _Tuesday July 25:_

  * Team Voltron and Lotor travel to Oriande. 



#####  _Wednesday July 26:_

  * Allura and Lotor leave Oriande and restore power to the Castle of Lions.



#####  _Thursday July 27:_

  * Team Voltron and Lotor return to Galra Central Command



##### Monday, August 21:

  * The joint chiefs of the Galaxy Garrison debrief Sam Holt about his experiences in space as a prisoner of the Galra Empire. 



#####  _December:_

  * Allura beings using her Altean Alchemy to assist in the construction of the third Sincline ship. (S6E2)



#### Year 3 After Kerberos: 

#####  _January:_

  * Coran introduces the Paladins to Monsters and Mana



#### February: 

  * Keith, Krolia, and Romelle return to the Castle of Lions to expose Lotor’s alleged treachery. 
  * Keith duels Clone Shiro at the cloning facility and learns that the original Shiro died during the battle against Zarkon.
  * Lotor remotely ejects his generals and forms Sincline on his own to fight Voltron. 
  * The Castle of Lions is sacrificed in order to seal the rift. 



#### August: 

  * Matt contacts Earth to inform his parents of Voltron’s disappearance



#### Year 6 After Kerberos: 

#### February:

  * While Shiro recovers in a cryo pod, Coran, Romelle, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge track down some Phonitonium. 



#### March: 

  * Team Voltron is ambushed and captured by Ezor and Zethrid’s pirate crew after making a pit stop at a Blade of Marmora outpost. 



#####  _June:_

  * Team Voltron follow a Blade of Marmora distress signal and rescue Kolivan from Macidus.



#### August: 

  * After a spiritual journey, the Paladins manage to restore their lions to full power and form Voltron before a mysterious energy surge sends them directly to Earth. 
  * Working with the Galaxy Garrison, Team Voltron liberates Earth from Sendak’s occupation. 




	6. Other Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics on the timeline indicate my personal headcanons

According to the Archivist in S5E4, the tradition of the Kral Zera was established over 13,000 years before the beginning of the series. 

In the Legend Begins, at the time of the war beginning 10,000 years before the main events of the series, Kova is said to be 28 decaphoebs old. Subtract the one year gap between the abduction of the Kerberos mission and Shiro’s return to Earth, and it means Kova was born approximately 10,027 years before Kerberos. 

Coran says in Season 1 that the Castle of Lions is 10,600 years old. Subtract the year between the Kerberos abduction and the return of Voltron, and the Castle was built 10,599 years before Kerberos. 

In S7E5 “The Ruins”, Macidus says that he has been living on the planet with the titular ruins for two decaphoebs. Since this episode takes place six years after the Kerberos mission, the battle between the Druids and the Blade of Marmora occurred a year after Voltron’s disappearance. 

The liberation of Earth in Season 7 happens in late July, and according to S7E13 “Lion’s Pride: Part 2” and S8E1 “Launch Date”, several months pass by the time they find Luka in the Altean robeast. 

In S8E1, Rizavi mentions that the video game Pidge gets was released just before Sendak invaded, and that she’d been waiting three years to play it. 

As mentioned previously, Matt contacts Earth to inform his parents of Voltron’s disappearance in August of the third year after Kerberos. We don’t know exactly how many months, but the time span following the liberation of Earth being referred to as _several_ months makes me think that it can’t have been less than four, and was probably at least six, putting the events of Season 8 in January in the seventh year after Kerberos, meaning that Sendak invaded Earth at least a year after Voltron’s time jump. This makes sense to me given how much progress Sam made with the development of new technology and the construction of the Atlas following his and Colleen’s announcement to the world. 

* * *

And with all of these details added together, the final version of the VLD timeline looks like this:

#### ~13,000 Years Before Kerberos:

  * Under the leadership of Emperor Brodar, the Galra Empire conquers the planet Feyiv and establishes the tradition of the Kral Zera to determine the succession of the imperial throne. 



#### 10,599 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * On the planet Altea, Coran’s grandfather Heronymous Wimbledon finishes construction of the Castle of Lions. 



#### 10,027 Years Before Kerberos:

  * Kova is born. 



#### 9,999 Years Before Kerberos:

  * After several years of experimenting with Quintessence at the rift on Daibazaal, Honerva falls ill. 
    * To save her life, Zarkon tricks his fellow Paladins into using Voltron to enter the rift so he can attempt to save his wife. 
  * Zarkon and Honerva are killed by overexposure to the Quintessence of the rift, and widening the rift with Voltron has destabilized the Galra homeworld. 
    * In order to seal the rift on Daibazaal, Alfor evacuates the population before destroying the planet. 
  * Zarkon and Honerva come back to life aboard a Galra cruiser following the destruction of Daibazaal. 
    * Because of her greater exposure, Honerva loses all memory of her previous life. 
    * Zarkon swears revenge against Alfor and declares war on the planet Altea. 
    * The other Paladins are killed by Honerva, and their planets eventually surrender. 
  * King Alfor places Allura into cryo stasis, and Coran pilots the Castle of Lions to Arus as Alfor faces Zarkon in single combat. 
    * Zarkon kills Alfor and destroys the planet Altea in retaliation for the destruction of Daibazaal. 



#### 20 or 21 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **February 29:** Takashi Shirogane is born. 



#### 18 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * Matt Holt is born. 
  * Krolia crash lands on Earth after destroying the rest of her scouting unit to keep the Galra Empire from finding the Blue Lion.
    * She lands in the desert near the Grand Canyon in Arizona, where Keith’s father finds her. 
    * Together they search for the Blue Lion, eventually falling in love and conceiving a child together. 
  * **October 23:** Keith is born. 



#### 16 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **January 13:** Hunk is born. 
  * **July 28:** Lance is born. 



#### 14 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **April 3:** Pidge is born. 



#### 5 years Before Kerberos:

  * **July:** Shiro enrolls in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program 



#### 3 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **July:** Matt enrolls in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 2 Years Before Kerberos: 

  * **May:** Shiro graduates from the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 1 Year Before Kerberos: 

  * **May:** The Galaxy Garrison sends Shiro to various local high schools as a recruiter to entice potential new students to enroll. 
    * Shiro is impressed by Keith’s skill with the flight simulator, but Keith’s teachers dismiss him as a discipline case and not a good fit for the Garrison. 
    * Keith steals Shiro’s car to preempt the inevitable rejection, but Shiro bails Keith out of Juvie and vouches for him to enroll at the Garrison. 
  * **July:** Keith, Lance, Hunk, James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, Ina Leifsdottor, and Ryan Kinkade begin their first year in the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program. 



#### 0 Years Before/After Kerberos: 

  * **May:** Matt graduates from the Galaxy Garrison’s cadet program and is selected to accompany his father and Shiro on their mission to Kerberos. 
  * **June:** The mission to Kerberos launches from Earth. 
  * **August:** Sam Holt, Matt, and Shiro arrive on Kerberos, where they are soon after abducted by scouts for the Galra Empire. 
    * The three humans are taken back to Central Command where they are interrogated and eventually split up, Shiro and Matt to the arena while Sam is taken to a work camp. 
    * Shiro deliberately injures Matt to render him unfit to fight in the gladiator arena, allowing Matt to be sent off to a different work camp. 
  * **September:** After a month of preparation, the Garrison launches a rescue mission to Kerberos to determine the fate of the missing crew members. 
  * **November:** The Garrison’s rescue mission arrives on Kerberos and recovers the equipment left behind. With no sign of Shiro, Matt, or Sam, the disappearance of the crew is announced to the public. 



#### Year 1 After Kerberos:

##### Monday, August 01: 

  * Shiro escapes with the help of Ulaz and returns to Earth. 
    * Following a disastrous simulator run, Lance and Hunk sneak out for some team bonding and find Pidge up on the roof listening to Galra transmissions when they witness Shiro’s escape pod crash landing outside the Garrison. 



##### Tuesday, August 02: 

  * The five humans leave Earth in the Blue Lion and arrive on Arus through a wormhole. 
  * After she and Coran awaken from Cryo-stasis, Allura sends the new Paladins of Voltron to retrieve the Green and Yellow lions. 
  * Once they have rescued the Red Lion from the cargo bay of Sendak’s warship, the Paladins manage to form Voltron and destroy the ship. 



##### Wednesday, August 03: 

  * Allura trains the new Paladins so they can learn how to Voltron outside of battle. 



##### Thursday, August 04:

  * Team Voltron defeats a Robeast created from Myzax, a gladiator Shiro once fought in the gladiator arena. 
  * The night after their victory, Sendak launches a surprise attack and takes control of the Castle of Lions. 



##### Friday, August 05: 

  * Hunk and Coran retrieve a Battleship-class crystal from the Balmera with Shay’s help.
    * Pidge, Keith, Allura, and the mice retake the Castle of Lions from Sendak. 



##### Saturday, August 06: 

  * Team Voltron leaves Arus to free Shay’s Balmera and along the way encounter Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer for the first time. 



##### Sunday, August 07: 

  * The Paladins of Voltron liberate and heal Shay’s Balmera. 



##### Monday, August 08: 

  * Hunk and Shay watch the sunrise. 
  * Coran takes the Paladins to a system previously used by their predecessors as a training ground. 



##### Tuesday, August 09: 

  * The Paladins complete the training exercise, with Coran having faked his own kidnapping to motivate them. 



##### Wednesday, August 10: 

  * The Paladins begin downloading Sendak’s memories to gather information about the workings of the Galra empire. 



##### Thursday, August 11: 

  * Alfor’s AI becomes corrupted by the Galra Crystal Sendak used in his attack on the castle and attempts to kill the Paladins. 
  * Pidge finds coordinates for a secret base in Sendak’s memories.



##### Friday, August 12: 

  * Team Voltron arrives at the base and infiltrates the facility to gather information. 
    * Allura allows herself to be captured so that Shiro can escape with the information they’ve downloaded through his arm. 
  * The Paladins attack Central Command to rescue Allura, where Zarkon reveals that he can still control the Black Lion. 
  * While escaping Central Command, the Paladins are scattered across the universe. 



##### Saturday, August 13: 

  * Lance and Hunk defeat the Baku and free the mermaid planet where they’ve landed. 



##### Sunday, August 14:

  * The Paladins meet Ulaz and learn of the existence of the Blade of Marmora. 



##### Monday, August 15: 

  * Team Voltron encounter the Davdabhau and after the death of their king, the Paladins agree to help them find their ancesral hunting grounds. 



##### Tuesday, August 16: 

  * The Castle of Lions arrives at the Davdabhau hunting grounds. 



##### Wednesday, August 17: 

  * The paladins finish repairs to the Castle following the battle at the Davdabhu hunting grounds when they find a field of bioluminescent spores carrying a distress signal from Olkarion. 



##### Thursday, August 18: 

  * Team Voltron liberates Olkarion from Galra control. 
  * Zarkon pursues the Paladins through the night, resulting in the Castle’s Teludav being damaged in their repeated jumps. 



##### Friday, August 19: 

  * After a nice long sleep to recover following the battles of the previous day, Team Voltron uses Pidge’s newly developed “Galra finder” to chart their course to the planet Taujeer. 
    * Keith and Allura sneak out during the night to determine if they are the ones that Zarkon is tracking. 



##### Saturday, August 20: 

  * Team Voltron liberates Taujeer and concludes that Zarkon is tracking them through the Black Lion.
  * Coran and the Paladins obtain Teludav lenses at the Space Mall while Shiro strengthens his bond with the Black Lion. 
  * Team Voltron arrives at the Blade of Marmora headquarters, and Shiro takes Keith with him to meet the Blades’ leadership. 



##### Monday, August 22: 

  * Keith and Shiro bring Kolivan and Antok to the Castle of Lions to discuss a plan to defeat Zarkon once and for all. 
  * The alliance finalizes the details of the plans and the Paladins depart the Castle to carry out their assignments. 



##### Tuesday, August 23: 

  * Hunk and Keith retrieve scaultrite from the belly of a Weblum. 
  * Pidge, Lance, and Shiro rescue Slav from Beta Traz. 
  * Allura retrieves a crystal from Shay’s Balmera when the lizard robeast reawakens. 



##### Wednesday, August 24: 

  * Team Voltron carries out their attack against Zarkon, leaving the emperor in critical condition. 



##### September: 

  * Keith reluctantly becomes the new Black Paladin while Lotor is recalled from exile to become emperor pro tem of the Galra Empire.
  * The Paladins travel into a reality where the Altean Empire enslaves the universe and then return with a trans-reality comet that Lotor steals. 
  * “Shiro” makes his way back to the team. 
  * Team Voltron learns that Lotor has built a ship from the trans-reality comet’s ore. 
  * Coran tells the humans the full story of Zarkon’s descent into evil. 



#### Year 2 After Kerberos:

#####  _January:_

Keith leaves the team to focus on his work with the Blade of Marmora. 

#####  _January - July:_

  * Team Voltron puts on a series of propaganda shows planned by Coran.



#####  _Tuesday, July 09:_

  * Pidge finally tracks down the whereabouts of her brother. 



#####  _Monday, July 10:_

  * Zarkon learns of the existence of Lotor’s Sincline ships and declares his son a fugitive of the empire. 



#####  _Tuesday, July 11:_

  * The Voltron Coalition prepares for their coordinated assault on Naxzela, Tek, and Senfama. 



#####  _Wednesday, July 12:_

  * The Battle of Naxzela. 



#####  _Thursday, July 13 - Tuesday July 18:_

  * The Paladins liberate the planets of SPRAWL using intel acquired from Lotor. 



#####  _Wednesday, July 19:_

  * Pidge, Matt, Rollo, Nyma, and Beezer attempt to rescue Sam. 



#####  _Thursday, July 20:_

  * The Paladins and Zarkon meet for a hostage exchange. 



#####  _Friday, July 21:_

  * A renegade Galra commander attempts to destroy Voltron on Olkarion to boost his standing for the Kral Zera. 



#####  _July 23:_

  * The Kral Zera is held following Zarkon’s death. 



#####  _Monday July 24:_

  * Sam Holt returns to Earth. 
  * Pidge, Lance, and Hunk goof around Galra Central Command
  * Keith extracts Krolia from her post, and together they enter the Quantum Abyss in search of the source of the mystery Quintessence. (S6E2)



#####  _Tuesday July 25:_

  * Team Voltron and Lotor travel to Oriande. 



#####  _Wednesday July 26:_

  * Allura and Lotor leave Oriande and restore power to the Castle of Lions.



#####  _Thursday July 27:_

  * Team Voltron and Lotor return to Galra Central Command



##### Monday, August 21:

  * The joint chiefs of the Galaxy Garrison debrief Sam Holt about his experiences in space as a prisoner of the Galra Empire. 



#####  _December:_

  * Allura beings using her Altean Alchemy to assist in the construction of the third Sincline ship. (S6E2)



#### Year 3 After Kerberos: 

#####  _January:_

  * Coran introduces the Paladins to Monsters and Mana



#### February: 

  * Keith, Krolia, and Romelle return to the Castle of Lions to expose Lotor’s alleged treachery. 
  * Keith duels Clone Shiro at the cloning facility and learns that the original Shiro died during the battle against Zarkon.
  * Lotor remotely ejects his generals and forms Sincline on his own to fight Voltron. 
  * The Castle of Lions is sacrificed in order to seal the rift. 



#### August: 

  * Matt contacts Earth to inform his parents of Voltron’s disappearance



**Year 4 After Kerberos:**

  * Under orders from High Priestess Haggar, Commander Sendak and the Fire of Purification launch an invasion of Earth. 
  * The Druids and the Blade of Marmora face each other in a final showdown on an unnamed planet. 
    * The planet is devastated and both organizations destroy each other. Macidus and Kolivan are the only known survivors of the battle, with the former taking the latter captive in order to lure in and kill the remaining Blades with a false distress beacon. 



#### Year 6 After Kerberos: 

#### February:

  * While Shiro recovers in a cryo pod, Coran, Romelle, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge track down some Phonitonium. 



#### March: 

  * Team Voltron is ambushed and captured by Ezor and Zethrid’s pirate crew after making a pit stop at a Blade of Marmora outpost. 



#####  _June:_

  * Team Voltron follow a Blade of Marmora distress signal and rescue Kolivan from Macidus.



#### August: 

  * After a spiritual journey, the Paladins manage to restore their lions to full power and form Voltron before a mysterious energy surge sends them directly to Earth. 
  * Working with the Galaxy Garrison, Team Voltron liberates Earth from Sendak’s occupation. 



#### Year 7 After Kerberos:

  * Team Voltron and the Atlas leave Earth to finish the war against the Galra Empire.
  * The Paladins win the trust of Warlord Lahn’s forces. 
  * The Paladins confront Honerva at Oriande where she uses Quintessence drained from four planets and amplified by Olkari echo cubes to bring Lotor out of the rift. 
  * After the destruction of Oriande, the Atlas attends the Clear Day festivities on the planet Drazin. 
  * The Paladins confront Honerva at the ruins of Altea.




End file.
